The Beauty Rose, Saengil Chukae
by choRyeoni
Summary: Ryeowook mengira bahwa Sungmin selalu lupa hari ulang tahunnya, padahal tidak. setiap tahun, Sungmin selalu memberi ucapan untuk Ryeowook dalam sebuah surat. yang mau baca silahkan dont forget RnR / MinWook/ GS / one shoot


**The Beauty Rose, Saengil Chukae (One Shoot)**

**Cast: Sungmin, Ryeowook (MinWook) / GS **

**Genre: Romance **

**Rated: T **

**Disclaimer: cerita ini hanya fiktif, tidak ada hubungannya dengan realita. **

***Selamat Membaca***

**~o~**

Alarm berdering tepat pukul 06.00 pagi, membangunkan Ryeowook dari mimpi indahnya. Ryeowook membuka matanya, tangannya terulur meraih jam weker yang masih berbunyi, segera ia menekan tombol, agar suara alarmnya berhenti. Perlahan dia melirik sang suami yang masih mendengkur halus pertanda dia masih nyenyak tidur. "semangat Ryeowook! hari ini, mungkin Sungmin Oppa akan mengucapkannya padamu" begitulah lirih Ryeowook dipagi hari yang cerah ini. Pagi hari di tanggal 21 Juni, bertepatan dengan ulang tahun dirinya. Segera ia bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi setelah itu ia menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Selama memasak, pikiran Ryeowook kembali pada tiga tahun lalu. Tahun, ketika ia secara sah menjadi istri dari seorang Lee Sungmin. Ketika berpacaran, Sungmin tidak pernah sekalipun melupakan ulang tahunnya. Namun, setelah menikah, mengapa Sungmin tidak pernah sekalipun memberinya ucapan ulang tahun. Katakan bahwa dirinya egois. Namun, tidak ada salahnya kan mengharapkan sesuatu yang kecil namun special dari orang yang ia sayangi. Di hari ulang tahunnya, Ryeowook selalu merasa terabaikan. Terkadang dia berpikir bahwa Sungmin tidak mencintainya, karena tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata yang ia tunggu disetiap tahunnya itu.

'mana mungkin setiap tahun ia lupa. Aku saja istrinya, selalu ingat kapan dia berulang tahun. Hmmh, apakah tahun sekarangpun dia akan melupakannya juga?' pikir Ryeowook. bibirnya yang imut, ia kerucutkan sehingga membuat wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan.

Dua buah sandwich telah selesai ia buat, kemudian ia menaruhnya di meja makan. Sesaat ia melirik jam dinding. "Tumben Sungmin Oppa belum bangun. Haaah, bisa-bisa dia kesiangan" kata Ryeowook sambil berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Perlahan Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar, dan dapat ia lihat Sungmin masih terbungkus selimut di atas kasurnya yang empuk.

"yeoboo… bangun… apakah tidak kerja hari ini?" selembut mungkin Ryeowook membangunkan Sungmin yang masih memeluk guling dengan erat. Biasanya Sungmin akan memeluk dirinya, namun karena sejak pagi Ryeowook sudah bangun, sehingga bantal itulah yang menjadi gantinya.

"Oppaaa… bangun, nanti kamu kesiangan…" Sungmin masih mendengkur halus.

"Yaak Oppa… bangunlah! Ini sudah siang" Ryeowook sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

"hmmh… ada apa chagi… aku masih ngantuk" Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, lalu ia memejamkan kembali matanya. Sepertinya ia memang merasa sangat mengantuk, terdengar dari suaranya yang lemas dan serak.

"Oppa, aku sudah membuat kita sarapan dulu!" ajak Ryeowook sambil mengguncangkan bahu Sungmin.

"aah… Ne… baiklah. Tapi beri Oppa waktu lima menit lagi yah!" pinta Sungmin masih memeluk bantal guling dan matanya masih terpejam.

"aissh susah sekali membangunkamu Oppa… hah, kalau Oppa tidak mau bangun, aku tidak akan memasak untuk makan siang" ancam Ryeowook sambil beranjak dari ranjang.

Mendengar ancaman Ryeowook, seketika itu juga mata Sungmin langsung terbuka.

"aah aniyo… jangan begitu chagiya… kalau kamu tidak masak, lalu Oppa makan apa?" Sungmin terpaksa bangkit dari tidurnya.

"naah begitu dong, ayo cepat mandi, setelah itu kita sarapan!" perintah Ryeowook sambil menyibak gorden yang masih menutupi jendela.

"haah, kamu ini. Memangnya sekarang jam berapa Wookie? hari ini kan Oppa masuk kerja jam sembilan" Sungmin mengucek-ngucek matanya, sambil sesekali melihat ke arah jam dinding.

"sekarang sudah jam tujuh… ayo cepat bangun" Ryeowook menghampiri Sungmin yang masih duduk di ranjang.

"Oppa akan bangun, tapi ada satu syarat…" Sungmin tersenyum.

"syarat? Aigoo Oppa, untuk bangun pagi saja harus ada syaratnya. Memangnya apa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil duduk di tepi ranjang.

"poppo…" kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk bibirnya yang sudah membulat lucu.

"cck… baik, aku akan memberikan sebuah poppo. Tapi, tebak dulu hari ini hari apa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum sangaaaaat manis.

"emmh, hari rabu. Wae?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Seketika itu juga raut wajah Ryeowook berubah. Ia tampak kesal mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin. Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya sambil beranjak dari ranjang.

"Yaak… popponya mana?" Sungmin bengong melihat Ryeowook yang hendak keluar kamar.

"lupakan saja. Cepat mandi, lalu kita sarapan" Ryeowook mendelikan matanya, kedua pipinya ia gembungkan, sangat terlihat bahwa Ryeowook kesal pada suaminya itu.

"aneh, memangnya aku salah jawab… hari ini memang hari rabu kan?" kata Sungmin pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

**~o~**

"chagiya… hari ini apa rencanamu?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengiris sandwich di hadapannya, lalu menyuapkan kedalam mulutnya.

"aku tidak akan kemana-mana" jawab Ryeowook pendek, dari nada bicaranya, Sungmin tahu bahwa Ryeowook kesal padanya.

"ada apa chagiya? Apa Oppa melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap wajah Ryeowook.

"aniyo. Ini bukan kesalahan, Oppa. tapi… ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Oppa…" Ryeowook terlihat sedih.

"apa?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti sambil menatap wajah Ryeowook, tak lama raut wajah Sungmin berubah, dia seolah mengerti apa yang terjadi pada istrinya "Aah jadi masalah itu…" Sungmin manggut-manggut.

"jadi Oppa sudah tahu apa kesalahan Oppa?" tanya Ryeowook berbinar.

"mianhe, kebiasaan tidur Oppa akhir-akhir ini memang jadi buruk. sering bergadang, lalu bangun kesiangan. Mianhe ya Wookie…" Sungmin tersenyum lembut, berusaha meredakan kekesalan istrinya, tangannya membelai pipi Ryeowook.

Mendengar jawaban Sungmin, Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecut.

"sudahlah lupakan saja Oppa… aku akan menyiapkan bekal makan siangmu dulu" dengan lemas Ryeowook beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk sang suami.

"aneh, ada apa dengan Ryeowook hari ini?" Sungmin tidak mengerti.

**~o~**

Seperti biasa, setelah kepergian Sungmin ke kantor, Ryeowook akan beres-beres rumah. Mulai dari menyapu, mengepel lantai lalu mencuci piring. Hari ini tiba-tiba saja dia ingin merapikan buku-buku yang berada di ruang baca. Sudah lama Ryeowook tidak membaca koleksi buku yang ada disana.

Ryeowook melihat-lihat beberapa judul buku. Namun karena kebanyakan buku yang bertema ekonomi, membuat Ryeowook menjadi enggan membaca.

"dimana ya aku menaruh novel-novelku?" Ryeowook mencoba mengingat-ingat sambil matanya menelusuri rak buku.

Secara tidak sengaja ia melihat sesuatu berwarna merah muda tersembul dari deretan buku. Karena penasaran, Ryeowook lalu menariknya. Ketika ia berhasil mengambilnya, beberapa terjatuh ke lantai.

"eeh, amplop apa ini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memungut amplop-amplop yang terjatuh.

Ryeowook lalu duduk di kursi sambil mengamati tiga buah amplop berwarna merah muda itu penasaran. Dari ketiga amplop itu, dapat terlihat bahwa dua buah amplop sudah agak lusuh, sedangkan yang satu masih baru. Tangannya lalu merobek salah satu amplop yang sudah agak lusuh. Setelah amplop terbuka, lalu ia mengeluarkan sehelai kertas dari dalamnya. Perlahan ia membukanya dan mulai membaca.

_Saengil chukae istriku tercintaaaa…. _

_Aah Oppa senang, kamu bisa menemukan amplop ini. _

Baru dua kalimat itu, mata Ryeowook langsung membulat.

"Sungmin Oppa…" bisiknya. Segera ia melanjutkan membaca isi surat itu.

_Oppa hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih telah bersedia menjadi istri Oppa yang paling cantik. Emmh, bagaimana rasanya ulang tahun pertama dengan statusmu sebagai seorang istri? Pasti kamu bahagia kan? _

_Oppa tidak akan mengucapkan ulang tahun secara langsung padamu. Oppa jadi penasaran, apakah benar kamu berhasil menemukan amplop ini?_

_Sekali lagi, chagiya, saengil chukae, saranghae._

_Suami yang selalu mencintaimu _

_Lee Sungmin _

Ryeowook tersenyum membaca isi surat itu. Ternyata suaminya tidak melupakan ulang tahunnya. Lalu Ryeowook beralih pada amplop yang kedua..

_Saengil chukae istriku tercintaaaa…. _

_Haah, sejujurnya Oppa kecewa, ternyata surat Oppa di tahun yang lalu tidak kamu baca ya. Yaah, tidak apa-apa. Akibatnya Oppa harus puas seharian melihat wajah kesalmu itu._

Ryeowook tersenyum sendiri.

_Dengar, apakah surat ini juga masih belum kamu temukan? _

_Wookie chagi… Oppa sangaaat mencintaimu. Apa harapanmu di ulang tahun kali ini? _

_Oppa harapkan semua yang terbaik untukmu chagiya. Semoga kita bisa mempertahankan rumah tangga ini, hingga tua nanti, bahkan kalau perlu, sampai ajal menjemput, bahkan setelah matipun kita masih akan bersama di kehidupan berikutnya. _

_Saranghae chagiya. Saengil chukae… _

_Suami yang selalu mencintaimu _

_Lee Sungmin _

"maafkan aku Oppa…" lirih Ryeowook. lalu tangannya segera beralih pada amplop terakhir.

_Saengil chukae istriku tercintaaaa… _

_Haah, betapa nasib tidak berpihak padaku. Kenapa kamu masih belum menemukan surat-suratku Wookiee? Hmmh, apakah besok, kamu akan berwajah kesal lagi? seperti yang terjadi setiap tahun? _

Ryeowook tersenyum

_Chagiya… sudah tiga tahun kita menikah. Oppa semakin mencintaimu dan Oppa harap, cintamu pada Oppa tidak akan pernah berubah. _

_Oh iya, chagiya, apakah kamu masih ingat bagaimana konyolnya pertemuan pertama kita dulu? seandainya kamu lupa, biar Oppa ingatkan lagi. _

_Pada saat itu, di taman bermain. Kamu bersama dengan teman-temanmu, dan aku bersama keponakan yang masih kecil. Setelah lelah bermain-main, akhirnya kita bertemu di kedai penjual permen kapas. Aku masih ingat ketika kamu berebut permen kapas itu dengan keponakanku. Aaah chagi, aku pikir betapa kekanakannya dirimu. Melihatmu saat itu, aku tahu bahwa kamu masih siswa SMA. Tapi masa harus berebut permen kapas dengan anak kecil. Hahaha. Dan ketika aku melerai kalian, kamu malah menyebutku ahjussi, karena mengira aku Appa dari keponakanku itu. Padahal ketika itu, aku masih kuliah di semester pertama. Apakah penampilanku saat itu terlihat seperti seorang ahjussi? Kamu tega chagi… _

Ryeowook kembali tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dulu dengan Sungmin. Dan yang membuat senyumnya semakin lebar adalah ketika ia harus berebut permen kapas dengan anak kecil itu. Dan ketika Sungmin meminta Ryeowook untuk mengalah, dia malah memarahi Sungmin dan menyebutnya Ahjussi. Ryeowook masih ingat bagaiamana wajah Sungmin ketika dia menyebutnya dengan sebutan ahjussi.

"aku tidak menyangka Sungmin Oppa masih mengingat kejadian itu" kata Ryeowook perlahan. lalu ia kembali membaca surat Sungmin.

_Aah pertemuan yang aneh memang. Tapi setelah itu, entah kenapa kita jadi sering bertemu. Bahkan kamu menjadi hoobaeku di kampus. Kamu tahu chagi, setiap kali aku melihatmu di kampus, selalu membuat hatiku berbunga. Entah mengapa setiap melihat wajahmu, ada perasaan lain dihatiku. Sebuah desiran halus dan perasaan berbunga-bunga setiap aku melihat senyummu yang manis. Aku hampir lupa bahwa kamu dulu adalah siswa SMA yang kekanakan yang berebut permen kapas dengan keponakanku. hehehe._

_Dan dengan cara yang misterius akhirnya kita saling jatuh cinta. Apa yang membuatmu menerimaku chagi? Aku tidak tahu._

"pabo. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatku jatuh hati padamu. Aku hanya merasa bahwa cinta Oppa padaku sangat tulus, dan aku tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan ketulusan hatimu itu Oppa" bisik Ryeowook, seolah berbicara dengan surat itu.

_Yang aku tahu setelah berpacaran denganmu hidupku berubah. Semua terasa indah dan semua kesulitan bisa aku lalui dengan mudah. Hingga pada akhirnya kita memutuskan untuk menikah sejak tiga tahun yang lalu._

_Chagiya… apa kamu bahagia hidup bersamaku? Aku harap kamu tidak pernah menyesali pernikahan ini. Kuharap kamu akan selalu mencintai Oppa, walaupun Oppa tidak pernah mengatakan selamat ulang tahun secara langsung padamu. _

_Chagiya, saranghae… _

_Terima kasih telah menemani hari-hariku, dan mengubah setiap waktu yang aku lalui menjadi lebih indah._

_Saengil chukae, I love you. _

_Suami yang tidak akan mengubah cintanya padamu _

_Lee Sungmin_

Bulir airmata mengalir di pipi Ryeowook. tangan mungilnya menutupi bibirnya yang perlahan mengeluarkan isakan tertahan.

"mianhe Oppa… hiks… nado saranghae…" perlahan Ryeowook mengusap airmatanya. Setelah melipat surat-surat yang baru saja ia baca, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel pintu.

Ting tong

Ryeowook segera berjalan menuju pintu depan. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu, tampak seorang namja yang berseragam abu-abu sambil membawa sebuket besar mawar merah.

"anyeong haseyo, apa benar ini rumah Nyonya Lee Ryeowook?" tanya namja itu sopan.

"aah, benar sekali. Anda siapa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"apakah anda Nyonya Lee Ryeowook" tanya namja itu memastikan.

"iya saya sendiri" angguk Ryeowook.

"kalau begitu tolong tanda tangan disini. Ada beberapa kiriman bunga untuk anda" kata namja itu sambil menyerahkan buket bunga ke tangan Ryeowook, kemudian menyerahkan kertas dan pulpen untuk ditandatangani oleh Ryeowook.

"kiriman dari siapa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"jangan khawatir, pengirimnya sendiri nanti akan datang kemari. Kalau begitu saya permisi untuk memasukan bunga mawar yang lainnya ke dalam" kata sang petugas meminta ijin.

"aah baiklah. Silahkan"

Setelah Ryeowook mempersilahkan, maka beberapa petugas kurir bergantian masuk kedalam rumah sambil membawa pot-pot besar yang berisi bunga mawar merah yang bermekaran. Ryeowook merasa kaget, siapa yang mengiriminya bunga sebanyak ini. Setelah hampir lima belas menit, para petugas itupun pulang. Kini Ryeowook terdiam di ruang tamu sambil menatapi satu-persatu pot yang behiaskan mawar merah. Harum mawar tercium jelas disana.

Ryeowook mengambil secarik kertas yang ada di setiap pot bunga.

_"untuk istriku tercinta. I love You"_

"Sungmin Oppa? apakah dia yang mengirim bunga sebanyak ini?" tanya Ryeowook pelan, kemudian ia berdiri dan menghitung jumlah pot-pot itu.

"…..20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27. dua puluh tujuh pot bunga. Aish apa tidak salah?" Ryeowook tidak percaya.

"tentu saja chagi… saat ini usiamu 27 kan. Makanya aku sengaja mengirimu 27 pot bunga mawar merah" kata Sungmin dari ambang pintu. Senyumnya terkembang lebar melihat Ryeowook yang kebingungan dengan bunga-bunga itu.

"Oppa… ini kado untukku?" tanya Ryeowook kaget.

"iya. Bagaimana? Kamu senang kan sekarang?" tanya Sungmin sambil menghampiri Ryeowook.

"tentu saja Oppa… gomawo…" Ryeowook segera menghambur kedalam pelukan suaminya. Tangannya melingkari punggung Sungmin dengan erat.

"ini bukan apa-apa chagiya… saengil chukae ne…" Sungmin membelai rambut Ryeowook lembut.

"Oppa, aku mau minta maaf padamu" Ryeowook mendongakan kepalanya,sementara tangan Sungmin masih memeluk pinggangnya.

"hmmh, minta maaf? Untuk apa chagi?" Sungmin bertanya dengan lembut.

"aku baru menemukan surat-suratmu tadi. Mianhe, selama ini aku selalu membuatmu kesal" sesal Ryeowook sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"jadi, kamu sudah menemukan surat yang Oppa tulis?" Sungmin berbinar.

"iya. Tadi tidak sengaja aku menemukannya. Mianhe, aku pikir selama ini Oppa melupakan hari ulang tahunku. Ternyata, tidak" Ryeowook kembali mendongakan wajahnya dengan perlahan.

"gwenchanha… kamu sudah membacanya, itu membuat Oppa senang. Mianhe, Oppa tidak pernah mengucapkannya padamu secara langsung. Sebenarnya, Oppa tahu, tadi pagi, kamu marah-marah karena kamu menganggap Oppa melupakan hari ulang tahunmu kan?" tanya Sungmin menelisik wajah Ryeowook.

Perlahan wajah Ryeowook merona. Dengan malu-malu Ryeowook tersenyum lalu mengangguk perlahan.

"tapi sekarang, kamu sudah tahu kan bahwa Oppa tidak pernah lupa hari ulang tahunmu. Saengil chukae istriku tercinta…" kata Sungmin sambil mencubit hidung Ryeowook.

"aah Oppa, sakiiit…" kata Ryeowook manja.

"emh, kamu ingin hadiah apa chagi?" tanya Sungmin.

"emmh, 27 pot mawar merah itu sudah cukup" kata Ryeowook lembut.

"aniyo, itu adalah hadiahku untukmu. Sekarang, katakan apa yang kamu inginkan! Oppa akan menjadikannya sebagai hadiah special untukmu"

"aku tidak butuh dan menginginkan apapun lagi. Oppa adalah hadiah yang tak ternilai harganya untukku. Gomawo, karena sudah menjadi suamiku… saranghae yeobo…" Ryeowook malu-malu mengatakannya.

"benarkah?" Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

"tentu saja Oppa. apakah Oppa tidak mempercayaiku?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap mata foxy suaminya.

"tidaak. Oppa sangat percaya padamu… Emmh, kamu juga chagi. Kamu adalah hadiah terindah yang Tuhan berikan untuk Oppa…nado saranghae… " Sungmin membelai lembut pipi Ryeowook.

"oh iya Oppa, ada yang mau aku berikan untuk Oppa…" kata Ryeowook.

"hmmh apa itu?" tanya Sungmin.

Chuuu

Ryeowook mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas, membuat Sungmin sedikit kaget.

"hehe, tadi pagi, bukankah Oppa meminta poppo. Karena Oppa tidak lupa hari ulang tahunku, maka aku berikan poppo untuk Oppa…" kata Ryeowook lembut.

"iissh… kamu ini… kalau seperti ini, cinta Oppa padamu akan semakin besar, dan Oppa semakin mencintaimu chagi…" Sungmin mencubit pipi Ryeowook pelan, Ryeowook hanya tersenyum lembut.

Sungmin meraih Ryeowook kembali kedalam pelukannya. Perlahan ia mengusap rambut panjang istrinya, lalu menyesapi aroma sampo yang dipakai istrinya itu. Ryeowook memejamkan mata merasakan kehangatan pelukan suaminya.

Untuk sesaat ruang tamu itu berubah menjadi taman mawar merah. Dengan warna yang indah, cinta keduanya semakin bertambah. Dengan aroma mawar yang menguar semakin menambah keromantisan yang mereka rasakan.

**THE END**

Hehe… annyeong… bagaimana ffnya? Mian ya, kalo jelek. Apalagi endingnya, pemaksaan sekali. Hihi viis. Pengennya aku post ini berbarengan dengan ultahnya wook, tapi huhu telat. Dan kenapa aku memilih minwook? Aaw mereka adalah couple favoritku. Imut-imut gimanaaa gitu. Hehe. Hmmh, apakah ada yang minwook shipper disini? Kalau ada, ayo dong kasih review. Hehe. Emmh, bukan minwook shipper juga, Mind to review?

Gomawo ^^


End file.
